Best Friends and More?
by LzL
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends their whole entire life. Things were fine until they started to develope feelings for each other. Can they tell each other before Kikyo and Kouga comes into the picture?
1. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha was mine…but nope…he's Kagome's…

It's me again!...Okay, this fanfic was actually supposed to be my first one…but I finished the 'Thanks, Stupid Chocolate' one before this so that's why it was uploaded first…but I've decided to upload this one too. And because this was my first fanfic…I think it kinda sucks…not the plot though…just the way I wrote it…but…if you guys can give me suggestion to how I can make it better, feel free to tell me…

Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

Best Friends

It was a beautiful fall day, not a single cloud was to be seen in the bright blue sky. Kagome was still in bed with her eyes closed, thinking about what her new high school would be like. It was the second year of high school for Kagome, but she just moved so she was a bit nervous about starting at a new one. But thinking back to her dream, Kagome smiled to herself and know that she'll be just fine. After a while, Kagome decided to get out of bed and get ready. Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a big yawn. She went to her closet and took out a light blue top and a blue skirt. She then went and got changed. After about 15 minutes she came out all ready for her first day. She looked perfect in her little outfit and her beautiful long black hair in a high ponytail.

''Kagome, are you awake yet? It's time to go to school!''

''Yes mom, I'll come down in a few minutes!'' called back Kagome.

Kagome re checked that she got everything she needs and went downstairs.

''Good morning Mom!'' said Kagome cheerfully.

''Good morning sweetie!'' answered Ms. Higurashi ''Kagome can you go wake up your brother please?''

''Suuure'' replied Kagome with an evil grin on her face.

Kagome went into her little brother's room quietly and stood right beside his bed. She then yanked the blanket off and yelled, ''GOOD MORNING SOUTA! TIME FOR SCHOOL!''

''Hey! Gimme back my blanky…I mean blanket!'' said a 7 year old Souta sleepily.

''Ha ha…sure I'll give your _blanky_ back…NOT…''She ran out the door with the blanket, laughing evilly.

''Kagome, is your brother awake?'' askedhermonwhen she saw Kagome sitting down at the kitchen table.

''He he … I think so …'' said Kagome with a huge grin on her face.

''MOM!...Kagome took my blanket!''A sleepy Souta replied, as he came down the stairs.

''Well I told her to wake you up…hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for school!'' said Ms. Higurashi.

''Fine…''mumbled Souta.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at Souta and started laughing evilly again.

''You want some breakfast Kagome?'' asked Ms. Higurashi.

''No thanks, I'll eat at his place.'' Answered Kagome.

''Ok then… Kagome, how come you're so relaxed? Usually you would freak out and get all excited on the first day of school''

''I dunno, I guess it was the dream I had last night.'' smiled Kagome.

''Oh, well anyways, here are your lunches. You'd better go…he's probably waiting for you already.'' Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

''Oh yeah. Thanks mom! Bye!''

Kagome took their lunch and ran out the door.

* * *

Kagome hummed to her self as she walked down the familiar side walk which she walks down everyday. After 5 minutes, she arrived at the familiar house. She walked up the front porch and knocked on the door.

''Morning Kagome!'' said the guy that opened the door. He had long silver hair that went down to his knees. He had a strong jaw line and has 4 stripes going side ways on his cheeks, 2 on each side and a violet moon shaped symbol on his forehead. He was looking at Kagome with his golden eyes.

''Hey, Sesshomaru! Is Inuyasha awake yet?'' asked Kagome.

''Yeah, he's eating his breakfast right now'' answered Sesshomaru.

Kagome went inside and found her best friend stuffing his mouth with fried eggs and sausages.

Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans. He has a strong jaw line, like Sesshomaru's but he didn't have any stripes or moon symbols on his face. He also had silver white hair that went down half way to his back (his was prettier than Sesshomaru's). But the most important part was his two cute white doggy ears that were on the top of his head.

''Inuyasha! Slow down! You don't wanna bite yourself with those fangs!''

''Oh hi Kagome…want some?'' asked Inuyasha, looking up to his best friend with beautiful golden eyes.

''Um…no thanks, for some reason, I lost my appetite'' answered Kagome as she watched Inuyasha stuffing everything into his mouth.

After when Inuyasha finished ''eating'' his breakfast, he grabbed his bag and put on a black cap to hide his ears (which looks perfect with his shining silver hair) and headed for the door.

''Come on Kagome! ...Bye Bro!'' Inuyasha called back.

''Bye!'' said Sesshomaru, glad that Inuyasha's finally going.

* * *

''Kagome, you seem really cheerful today, aren't you nervous…like you always gets on the first day?'' asked Inuyasha as they started to walk to school.

''You sound just like my mom…anyways…it's the dream that I had last night''responded Kagome.

''Dream? What was it about?'' asked Inuyasha curiously.

''It was memories of us...'' said Kagome, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled. He flashed back to when Kagome and him were just a little child. He remembered how he and Kagome would go to the park to play on the swings and to the beaches and play with the waves. He also remembered all the times he protected Kagome and all the times when Kagome was there for him when no body played with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome has known each other ever since they were born, they went through a lot of things together.

''Inuyasha, remember that time when I was 6 and I lost my teddy bear?'' asked Kagome.

''Yeah…of course. You were crying your eyes out and you wouldn't stop. So I went out that night and searched for the bear. It took me 2 hours to find it.'' Answered Inuyasha.

''And when you came back, I was so glad I started to cry again'' laughed Kagome.

''Remember how freaked out Sesshomaru was? He said that I shouldn't have gone out of the house that late because it was dangerous for a little 7 year old'' said Inuyasha.

''You know you mean a lot to him…'' smiled Kagome.

''I know, ever since my parents died, Sesshomaru's been there for me, taking care of me and stuff'' Inuyasha said gratefully.

''Oh and remember that time when you protected me from those big kids?''

''Well they were scaring you, I had to protect you!'' said her best friend.

''You were always there for me Inuyasha!'' sighed Kagome.

''Yeah well, you were always there for me too Kagome!...'' said Inuyasha. ''especially when no body wanted to play with me cause I was a half breed'' said Inuyasha sadly.

''Inuyasha, don't call yourself that!'' said Kagome seriously.

''Well I am! I'm a dirty little half breed!'' replied Inuyasha.

''No you're not! You are not a dirty little half breed! You're the best half demon there is!'' said Kagome, trying to cheer Inuyasha up.

''Thanks Kagome'' Inuyasha looked at kagome witha weak smile.

Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha and gave him a tight hug.

''Remember, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you.''

''Kagome…'' said Inuyasha, hugging back.

The two continued walking and talking about all the memories of themselves. From getting chicken pox to moving houses, the two laughed at all the memories and before they know it, they were at their new high school. They were surprised at how big the school was. It was a big white 5 story high building with big windows. At the front of the school, there were some picnic tables. They looked around and saw lots of students running here and there. Some calling out to friends, some sitting on picnic tables chatting and waiting for school to start.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Ringed the school bell indicating school has started.

''Well let's go Inuyasha!'' said Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's arms.

And together the two best friends walked into their new high school.

* * *

Hope you liked my first chapter...please review!


	2. Sango and Miroku

Chapter 2 

Sango and Miroku

''Come on Inuyasha, we better hurry up'' rushed Kagome.

''What's the rush? We have 15 minutes before classes start'' Inuyasha replied lazily.

''Yeah well, I wanna look around first before we go to class'' said Kagome, looking for her locker.

''369…370…371…372...373…374…375…376…377…378…379…380! Here's my locker…oh and yours is 381"

Kagome went to her locker and started putting her stuff into it to make it more Kagome-ish. Inuyasha just took out his books and a pencil and stuffed his bag inside. Inuyasha leaned on the locker next to him and waited for Kagome to finish decorating hers.

"Um…excuse me, I need to get to my locker" said a girl, tapping Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around facing a girl in pink tang top and blue shorts. She had purple eye shadow on and her hair was just like Kagome's, put in a high ponytail.

''Oh…sorry'' said Inuyasha, moving next to Kagome.

''That's okay! By the way, my name's Sango, you new here?'' asked Sango, holding out her hand.

''Yeah, I'm Inuyasha and this is Kagome!'' Inuyasha introduced himself and his best friend.

''Hi, nice to meet you!'' said Kagome, shaking Sango's hands.

''Nice to meet you, too! You want me to show you around since you're new and all?'' asked Sango

''Sure!''

''So, can I see your time tables?'' asked Sango

''Here, me and Kagome has the same time table so…'' said Inuyasha, handing Sango his time table.

''Well that's convenient! Look, I've got the same time table as you too!'' said Sango.

''Great!'' said Kagome.

''Hey, Sango!'' said a guy, walking up to Sango.

''Hey! This is Inuyasha and this is Kagome, they're new here. Oh and this is Miroku.'' said Sango, introducing them.

Kagome was looking at Miroku uneasily. He has short black hair with a little pony tail at the back. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were the most innocent looking eyes Kagome had ever seen (including the one Souta makes when he does something wrong and wants to get out of it) but he also had the most perverted look on his face.

''Hey Inuyasha…hey pretty lady…'' said Miroku looking Kagome up and down.

''Um…hey'' answered Kagome uncomfortably.

''Miroku, stop scaring her'' said Sango pulling onto Miroku's ears.

''Ow…Sango''

''Don't worry about him,'' Sango told Kagome ''he's like that. He's a good guy, except when he gets a bit per…'' Sango stopped suddenly then yelled ''PERV!'' and slapped Miroku.

''Ow…''

Apparently, Miroku's hand had found its way to Sango's ass.

''We'd better get going, classes are starting in 5 minutes…''warned Inuyasha.

''Kay…'' said Kagome, grabbing her stuff, following Sango and Miroku.

The four teens started making their way through the halls packed with students and arrived outside the science classroom. There was a huge black board in the front of the classroom and there were about 30 desks paired up together facing the front.

They took the seats on the right side of the classroom. Kagome took the seat right beside the window. Inuyasha hurried to sit beside Kagome when he saw Miroku following her. Sango sat down and dragged Miroku to sit beside her, not before warning him not to do anything stupid.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way through the busy cafeteria and found an empty table. Kagome ran to the table and sat down.

''Whew, finally, LUNCH!''cheered Kagome

''Kagome…you really that hungry?'' asked Sango

''Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast this morning…wait…let me correct that…I COULDN'T eat any breakfast this morning'' Kagome answered, giving Inuyasha a cold stare.

Inuyasha smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

Kagome took out two sandwiches, two apples, two drinks and two big cookies.

''Whoa, I know you're hungry Kagome, but can you eat all that?'' asked Miroku.

''Wha…oh, no'' laughed Kagome. ''It's Inuyasha's lunch too!'

Inuyasha took a sandwich and started wolfing it down.

''You pack his lunch too?'' asked Miroku, staring at Inuyasha.

''Yeah, I pack his lunch with mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He packs my lunch with his on Tuesdays and Thursdays.'' Explain Kagome.

''Oh…'' said Sango

''How cute, we should do that too Sango'' said Miroku.

''Why should we?'' asked Sango, irritated.

''Well…1 since we're a couple like them, we should do more cutesy stuff, 2 so I can save money and 3 so I don't have to eat that horrible cafeteria food'' said Miroku.

Both Sango and Kagome had to stop themselves from spitting their food out.

''Look Miroku, we are NOT a couple okay?'' said Sango.

''And me and Inuyasha are NOT a couple either, we're just best friends!'' said Kagome.

''Sure you guys are…just _best friends_...'' said Miroku .

''We are!'' said Inuyasha, some ham dangling out of his mouth.

''How come you guys are always together then and do all these stuff?'' asked Sango suspiciously.

''That's because we're best friends, we've been doing stuff like these ever since we were born.'' Kagome explains.

''Oh…''

''You guys known each other since you were born? Wow…you guys must be really great friends'' said Miroku

''Yup!'' said Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha

They finished their lunch just in time for the bell telling them to go back to their class.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the school with Sango and Miroku.

''Well, we'll see you tomorrow then!'' said Sango .

''Yeah…Bye Sango!'' Kagome called back, waving her hands.

''Bye Mi…'' Inuyasha called to Miroku but got interrupted.

''MIROKU!'' shouted Sango and slapped him on the face, yet again for about the 89th time that day.

''OW…''

''He just never learns…does he?'' sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled and started walking back to her house with Inuyasha.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Invitations

Chapter 3

Invitations

Over the next three months, Kagome and Inuyasha got used to going to the new high school. Kagome and Sango get along really well, same with Inuyasha and Miroku. The four of them had become really close friends.

It started to snow a week before Christmas and everybody was in a high spirit waiting for Christmas Holidays to start. It was the last day of school before the Christmas Holiday, that morning, when Kagome opened her locker, a card dropped out of it. Kagome bent down to pick it up and had a really big smile when she finished reading it.

''Look, Sango! I got an invitation to that Christmas Party everybody's talking about!'' Kagome squealed excitingly.

''Really?'' asked Sango, who had just opened her locker ''hey look, I got one too!''

Both girls squealed in delight and started talking about what fun they're gonna have at that party. Everybody was talking about it. Apparently, a really rich and popular girl called Kikyo was the one throwing the party. Both girls wondered why they were invited to a popular party since none of them hang out in the popular crowd.

''What's got you two so excited?'' asked Miroku, going into his locker.

''We got invited to the Christmas Party!''

''Christmas Party? The one Kikyo's throwing?'' asked Inuyasha, opening his locker.

''Yeah!'' said Kagome.

''Hey look, Miroku and Inuyasha got invited too!'' said Sango, noticing two invitation in the guy's lockers.

Inuyasha and Miroku high-fived in the air.

''But I wonder why…why would we get invited to a popular party?''wondered Inuyasha.

''Probably cause… Kikyo has a crush on you Inuyasha!'' said Miroku.

''Me? Kikyo has a crush on me? How do you know?'' Inuyasha asked in surprise.

''Oh gee, I don't know…could it be cause she's been trying to flirt with you every time she sees you and the fact that she's always trying to get your attention?'' Miroku asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha has a big surprised look on his face.

''Wow…Kikyo has a crush on me? Kikyo? The most popular girl in school has a crush on me?''

''Not to mention the prettiest girl in school…uh…besides you, Sango'' Miroku said, noticing Sango's angry face.

Kagome giggled. ''That explains why Inuyasha was invited, but what about us?''

''Well, I think its just cause you're friends with Inuyasha and Sango's your friend…I think'' said Miroku.

''What about you then?'' Asked Inuyasha.

''I guess it's my good looks ('Ahem' Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome all coughed) that got me into that party'' sighed Miroku.

''Well, Miroku, you got it wrong, Kagome got invited into the party cause someone has a crush on her too'' said Sango.

''Who?'' Asked Kagome, surprised

''Kouga!'' said Sango.

''Ko..Kouga? Kouga has a crush on me? The most popular guy in school has a crush on…me?'' said Kagome, with the same reaction as Inuyasha.

''Yeah!... Obviously he would get invited to that party and some how I guess he convinced Kikyo to invite you too! He is just soooo hot… you're so lucky!'' said Sango.

BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

''Oh, gotta go! Me and Inuyasha have to go help out at the library so…see you at lunch!'' said Miroku.

''Kikyo has a crush on me?'' asked Inuyasha, still kinda daze about the whole crush thing.

''Yes, now let's go, you know how angry Ms. Kaede gets when we're late!'' said Miroku dragging Inuyasha.

''See you!'' called back Sango, dragging a dazed Kagome with her to class.

''Wow…Kouga!'' said Kagome, dreamily.

* * *

''There they are! Come on, Inuyasha!'' said Miroku, making his way through the tables to the one Kagome and Sango are sitting.

''Wha?... Oh…yeah, right behind ya!'' said Inuyasha, looking around for Kikyo.

''MIROKU!'' shouted Sango, and slapped him when Miroku sat down beside her and ''accidentally'' slipped his hands underneath Sango's ass.

''Hey Inuyasha!'' said Kagome, seeing Inuyasha.

''Oh…hey.''Inuyasha greeted, looking a bit disappointed that he couldn't find Kikyo in the crowd.

The four ate their lunch, (today was Thursday, Inuyasha gave Kagome her lunch which was ramen…Inuyasha's favourite food) talking about the things they're gonna do during Christmas Holiday.

''So what you gonna do Miroku?'' asked Inuyasha.

''I'm going snow boarding with Sango and an old friend, Hachi, we're probably staying at the mountains for the holidays. But we'll come back for the party…don't wanna miss the chance to see those ladies!'' Miroku said with a perverted look on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes. ''So what you guys doing?''

''Not much really. We didn't have anything planned.'' Said Inuyasha.

''We're probably going shopping for Christmas presents!'' Kagome chirped in.

''Yup, that'll take around three days for Kagome to buy them all'' smirked Inuyasha.

''It's so hard to decide!''

Sango and Miroku laughed.

* * *

''Bye! We'll see you at the party!'' shouted Kagome to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way through the snow and onto the side walk.

They talked about what they were gonna do and what present they were gonna buy and what they were gonna wear to the party. Both were really excited and happy. After 10 minutes, they were outside Kagome's house.

''Wanna come in for some hot chocolate?'' asked a shivering Kagome.

''Sure''

''Mom! I'm home!'' cried Kagome.

''Hey sweetie! Oh, hey Inuyasha!'' said Ms. Higurashi when she saw Inuyasha standing beside her daughter.

''Go change into warmer clothes, I'll make some hot chocolate for you guys to warm up!''Ms. Higurashi offered kindly.

''Thanks!'' said Inuyasha, gratefully.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to Kagome's room.

''Hey Souta!'' said Inuyasha, when he passed by the little guy's room.

''Inuyasha!'' cried Souta and ran to him.

Inuyasha laughed.

''Go do your homework now!''

''Okay!'' said Souta happily.

''You guys act like you're bothers''commented Kagome.

''What, are you jealous?'' teased Inuyasha.

''Ha, as if!''

They went inside Kagome's room and sat down on the floor.

''I'm gonna go change, be right back!'' said Kagome ''Oh, you want your clothes?'' asked Kagome.

''Yes, I'm freezing''

Kagome gave Inuyasha a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She always has some of Inuyasha's clothes for emergencies like these and Inuyasha has some of Kagome's clothes in his closet.

* * *

When both got dried and changed into warm clothes, they went downstairs to the kitchen.

''Ah…this is one good hot chocolate, Ms. H!'' complimented Inuyasha.

''Why thank you!'' said Kagome's mom.

''Mom, guess what? Me and Inuyasha got invited to a Christmas party! Can I please go? Please?'' said Kagome.

''Well, since it's Christmas…ok, you can go'' said Ms. Higurashi.

''Yay!'' shouted Kagome, and ran to give her mom a hug.

Kagome and Inuyasha finished drinking their hot chocolate and went back upstairs to do their homework, still talking about the party.

* * *

Another Chapter done...please review!


	4. Party Time!

Chapter 4 

Party Time!

''Christmas Party's tonight!... I can't wait!'' shouted Kagome, as she walked down the stairs.

''We know Kagome, you've been talking about it for the past few days…'' said Souta, irritated.

It was Christmas morning, the house was filled with the delicious smell of cookies and there were colourful decorations everywhere. Souta was up early in the morning, sitting beside the Christmas tree counting gifts.

''Come on, Mom!'' whined Souta ''Can we open the gifts now?''

''Okay…''replied Ms. Higurashi, holding the camera she just found.

Souta began ripping open the gifts. Kagome sat down next to him and started to unwrap her gifts too. Souta shouted in joy and started to do this dance in the middle of the room with a whole bunch of toys around him. Kagome smiled when she opened her gifts. Her mom got her a new sweater that she wanted. Her Grandpa gave her a keychain he said that can ward off demons and her brother gave her a little angel he had made out of beads. It wasn't much but Kagome thought it was really thoughtful of them.

After all the Christmas presents were opened, 'Merry Christmas' and 'Thanks' were said, Kagome told her mom she wanted to go over to Inuyasha's.

''Here, bring these cookies, I bet he would like them!'' said Ms. Higurashi, handing Kagome a tin box.

''Oh he will!'' laughed Kagome and she headed out the door

* * *

''Merry Christmas, Kagome!'' said Sesshomaru, smiling, opening the door. 

''Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru!'' said Kagome cheerfully as she stepped inside.

Kagome walked inside to the living room and she found Inuyasha ripping his gifts (which reminded Kagome of her little brother). Kagome rolled her eyes.

''Hey, Inuyasha! Merry Christmas!''

''Merry Christmas, Ka'' said Inuyasha sniffing the air ''is that cookies I smell?''

Kagome laughed. ''Yes, my mom wanted me to give them to you.''

''Wow, that's a really thoughtful gift from her!'' said Inuyasha, grabbing the tin and started to (yet again) stuff his mouth with cookies.

''Oh…uh…Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to come here, and I forgot to bring you your gift!'' Kagome said, apologizing.

''It's okay! I'll give you your gift when you, give me mine!'' said Inuyasha

''Deal!''

''So, what's gonna happen tonight? What's the plan?'' asked Inuyasha walking to his room.

''Um…well…'' started Kagome, following him.

* * *

They sat down on Inuyasha's bed once they got in. His room was a just like any boy's room: Messy. The only organized thing in his room would be his wall, which where covered in posters of every rock band there is. The only reason it was organized was cuz Kagome was the only one who get him posters, and Kagome liked putting posters up for him. 

''So, as you were saying?'' asked Inuyasha.

''Yea…well, the party starts at 8:00, so I guess we'll go around 7:45 and the party ends at 10:00….'' Explained Kagome.

''Good, we can get home by 11…Sesshomaru warned me not to be out that late'' said Inuyasha.

''I know, same with mom, she didn't want me to stay out late too.'' Kagome said, looking at his CD collection.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, listening to music and just pigging out. At around 5:00, Kagome stood up and she said it's time to go.

''WHAT? Already? It's only 5, Kagome!'' complained Inuyasha.

''I know that, but I need to get home to get ready!''

''You need 3 hours?'' asked Inuyasha.

''No, just 2 hours and 45 minutes!''

''What's the difference?'' grumbled Inuyasha.

But at the end, Inuyasha gave in, got changed and followed Kagome to the door.

''Bye Sesshomaru!''

''Bye! Have fun at the party! And Inuyasha, make sure you don't stay out too late…but don't come home too early, okay?'' asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grinned. ''I won't!''

Kagome closed the door behind her and looked curiously at Inuyasha. ''What was all that about? Don't come home too early?''

Inuyasha chuckled. ''Sesshomaru invited his girlfriend, Rin, to come over tonight, and well…I don't think he wants me home too early!''

''He he… oh, now I see'' smiled Kagome.

* * *

''Are you done, Kagome?'' whined Inuyasha, knocking on Kagome's door around 7:30. 

''Yup…here I come!'' answered Kagome on the other side of the door.

Kagome was really pretty tonight. She had a nice white top on that says 'Merry Xmas!' and a red skirt on. She was wearing a Christmas Hat and a pair of shiny high heel boots that went up to her knees. She even had a bit of eye shadow on, not too much and not too little, just enough to bring her eyes out. Inuyasha was trying hard not to blush at the sight of her.

''Oh, don't forget to bring Sango's and Miroku's presents!'' reminded Kagome's mom.

''Okay, let's go!'' said Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and the present with the other.

''Are you okay Inuyasha? You're a bit red in the face.'' Said Kagome, who didn't noticed that Inuyasha was just blushing.

''Oh, uh, I'm just warm from walking around, waiting for you to get ready.'' Lied Inuyasha.

'_Why the hell am I blushing?'

* * *

Both were surprised at how big Kikyo's ''house'' was when they arrived outside. It was practically a mansion. It was really big, colourful lights were around it and there's even a big pool beside the house. _

''Wow'' was all Inuyasha could say.

''Let's go!'' said an excited Kagome.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a man in a butler's uniform.

''Welcome to Ms. Kikyo's party, may I see your invitations?'' asked the butler.

''Invitations? Oh no! I didn't know we had to bring our invitations!'' cried Inuyasha frantically.

''Here.''Kagome handed the butler two invitations.

''Enjoy the party!'' the butler said after checking their invitations.

Kagome and Inuyasha went inside and into one of the rooms. It was as big as a school gym, the lights were off except for the disco lights shining from above somewhere. Loud music was playing and Kagome noticed that there was a live DJ on the ''stage''.

''How'd you know to bring invitations?'' asked Inuyasha loudly.

''Oh, I just brought them, just in case!'' said Kagome, smiling up at him.

''Well, thanks! I wouldn't know what I would do without you!'' said Inuyasha gratefully.

Kagome blushed and smiled. Luckily it was dark, and Inuyasha didn't see her blush.

'_Am I blushing?' _thought Kagome.

Before she could think about it, Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulders and pointed to Sango and Miroku, who were by the food table. Even though it was quite dark in there, both Inuyasha and Kagome noticed the red marks on Miroku's face.

''Having fun, Miroku?'' Inuyasha asked, with a smirk on his face.

''Oh yea!'' said Miroku, smirking as he noticed a group of girls walking past.

''Anyways…'' Sango interrupted. ''Here's you gifts!''

Sango and Miroku handed Kagome and Inuyasha each a present.

''Aw, thanks, here's yours'' said Kagome, giving Miroku and Sango their presents.

After when they talked about what they did during the holidays, they decided to dance.

''Let's go Inuyasha!'' said Kagome, reaching out for his arms. But she stopped when she saw Kikyo coming towards them.

''Hey guys, enjoying the party?'' asked Kikyo, casually.

''Yea Kikyo!''replied Inuyasha, standing straight.

''Wanna dance?'' asked Kikyo. But she grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could answer and dragged him on to the dance floor. Kikyo started dancing to the fast beats and Inuyasha was just standing there. After a moment, he realized what happened and started moving with her.

''We're gonna go dance too, wanna come Kagome?'' asked Sango.

''Uh, sure.'' Said Kagome, looking over to Inuyasha.

They all kept dancing to the fast beat of the music. Sango was having too much fun to notice that Miroku was moving his hands to her ass…until it reached there. A loud slap was heard even with the loud music on. ''Ow…''

Kagome rolled her eyes and caught sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was grinding up and down his body and Inuyasha had a smug expression on. Kagome felt a hint of something at the sight of that, but she quickly brushed it away. The song they were dancing to slowly ended and a slow song replaced it. Everybody was pairing off with each other. Sango and Miroku moved closer to each other, Inuyasha and Kikyo doing the same. Kagome felt a bit lonely as she felt a tap on her shoulders.

''Kagome, you wanna dance with me?'' Kouga asked, somewhat shyly.

''Sure'' answered Kagome, feeling better having Kouga to dance with her.

Kagome felt awkward moving closer to Kouga, since she hardly knows him, but she knew that Kouga was a nice guy and he wasn't like the other jocks. He was kind and friendly and likes to help out people. He had never treated people as if they were below him. Kagome guessed that's why he was so popular.

As the song went on, Kagome felt Kouga pulling her closer, and she started to blush. As they turned, Kagome caught Sango's eyes and saw Sango giving her the thumbs up sign. Kagome returned a small smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of having Kouga's strong arms around her.

Still with his arms loosely around Kikyo, Inuyasha looked around for Kagome, wondering if Kagome was lonely since he knew that she has no one to dance with. But he saw her dancing with Kouga, and she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. Inuyasha felt a bit sad for some reason, seeing Kouga with his arms around Kagome. But he stopped when he felt Kikyo pressing her body to his. Inuyasha was surprised but didn't say anything and kept dancing, somewhat uncomfortably.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo pressing her body to Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha's face, which was turned the other way. Kagome felt sad and couldn't bear to see it, so she quickly closed her eyes again, wishing for the song to end. At long last, the song ended and Kagome quickly moved away from Kouga.

Inuyasha wanted to let go of Kikyo, but Kikyo has her arms tightly around his neck and wouldn't let go. Kagome saw this and she quickly ran out to the balcony.

As she sat down on one of the chairs, she looked up to the sky. It was a clear night, and Kagome was able to see some stars. For some reason, Kagome didn't feel happy at all. There was something in her heart, but she couldn't tell what it is. After thinking for a while, she thought to herself.

'_Am I…jealous? But why should I be? I mean, me and Inuyasha are just best friend. It's not like I like him or anything. Shouldn't I be happy for him? Why am I so upset?'_ She felt tears running down her face. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

''Kagome? Are you okay?'' asked Kouga, kindly.

''Oh, yea, I just need some fresh air'' answered Kagome, wiping her face. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was 9:30. ''I wanna go home''whispered Kagome, more to her self. But Kouga heard what she said and looked at her. ''But the party's not over yet!'

''I know, but I don't feel so well''lied Kagome.

''Well, do you want me to walk you home? It's not safe for a girl to walk home so late alone.'' Kouga asked kindly.

''Okay'' answered Kagome ''Let me tell the others first''

Kagome made her way to Miroku and Sango and told them she was going home and was making her way to Inuyasha but stopped when she saw what Kikyo was doing.

Kikyo was leaning closer to Inuyasha, still with her arms around his neck. She was whispering something in his ears (or so she thought where his ears were supposed to be). Inuyasha moved back, afraid that Kikyo might find out that his ears weren't there, but Kikyo didn't notice it in the dark and kept whispering.

At Kagome's point of view, she thought Kikyo was going to kiss Inuyasha, so she turned quickly back to Sango and told her to tell Inuyasha that she was going to walk home with Kouga.

''No problem!'' said Sango, grabbing Miroku's hand (which was edging closer to her ass) ''Good night!''

''Bye!'' said Miroku, disappointed that Sango can still see so well in the dark.

Kouga and Kagome made their way out the door and out into the night.

* * *

They talked about themselves, getting to know each other better. When they reach Kagome's porch, Kouga took Kagome's hand and kissed it lightly. 

''I had a great night tonight'' Kouga told Kagome.

''Yea, me too'' said Kagome, blushing.

''Well, bye! Merry Christmas!'' said Kouga, turning to go back to the party.

''Bye!'' called out Kagome, and she went inside.

''Hi honey! Why are you back so early?'' asked Ms. Higurashi.

''Oh, I felt tired'' lied Kagome.

''Okay then, did you eat anything yet?''

''No, I'm starving!'' answered Kagome.

''Good, I left some turkey for you''

''Thanks mom!'' said a hungry Kagome, sitting down, ready for a big dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha finally got rid of Kikyo, saying he needed to use the bathroom. He quickly made his way back to Sango and Miroku. 

''Hey, where's Kagome?'' asked Inuyasha.

''Oh, she told us that she's walking home with Kouga'' said Sango.

''WHAT? How come she didn't tell me?'' asked Inuyasha, a bit jealous that Kagome didn't wait for him and was walking with Kouga.

''You were too busy doing your little dirty dancing with Kikyo'' said Miroku, grinning and looked proud of Inuyasha.

''I weren't doing it, she was. She's pretty and all, but she's too…uh…what's the word?'' Inuyasha said, thinking hard.

''Desperate, slutty and pushy?'' filled in Sango.

''Yea, that'' said Inuyasha ''Well, no point staying here, I'm gonna go. Bye!''

''Bye!'' Miroku and Sango said.

Inuyasha quickly made his way out the door, glad that Kikyo didn't see him. He walked alone out to the street, feeling a bit lonely.

'_Why didn't she wait for me and walked home with Kouga? Usually she waits for me. Did she wanted Kouga to walk with her? Did Kouga made her walk with him? Nah. But why did she walk with him? …and why am I making such a big deal out of this? It sounds like I'm being jealous or something. Am I though?'_ Inuyasha was thinking hard about these questions when he reached his house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 9:45. '_Sesshomaru's done right? Oh well, I'm only 15 minutes early.'_

Inuyasha quietly opened the door and saw that no one was home, all the lights were off. He walked over to the kitchen and started making some ramen. Kikyo had clang on to him every second and didn't let him go anywhere. He was hungry. Suddenly, he heard a noise in Sesshomaru's room, he thought it was a burglar so he quietly took a frying pan and tip toed to the room. He turned the door and quickly turned on the lights to see…

* * *

''Wow mom that was great!'' said Kagome, patting her stomach. 

''You're welcome!'' said Ms. Higurashi.

**Ding Dong**

''I'll get it!'' said Kagome, running to the door.

She was surprised when she saw who it was. ''Inuyasha?''

''Hey Kagome!'' Inuyasha said, stepping inside.

''What are you doing here? It's 10, shouldn't you be still at the party?'' asked Kagome.

''Oh, no, I was sick of having Kikyo cling on to me everywhere I went so I left.''

''Oh!'' said Kagome, feeling a bit happier and a bit surprised that Inuyasha didn't like having Kikyo around him.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to her room, not before saying hi to Ms. Higurashi, and closed the door when they reached there.

''Why'd you come here? Shouldn't you be at your house? Sesshomaru told you not to be home so late.'' Kagome reminded him.

''Yea, but he also told me not to be home too early!'' laughed Inuyasha ''I went home at 9:45 and well…I was too early!''

''What happened?'' Kagome said, noticing his grin.

''Well, when I got home, all the lights were off, so I thought no one was home, but then I heard something in Sesshomaru's room, so I went to check it out. I opened the door and turned on the lights and I saw…' Inuyasha hesitated.

''Saw what?'' Kagome urged.

''I… uh… I saw Sesshomaru, topless, with Rin and they were making out'' said Inuyasha.

''Oh'' said Kagome, blushing at the thought.

''He was angry, and he told me not to go home till 12. I had nothing to do, so I decide to come here. Is it okay to stay till 12?'' asked Inuyasha.

''Yea. No prob!'' answered Kagome, cheerfully.

''So, why did you walk home with Kouga?'' asked Inuyasha, trying not to sound too jealous.

''Oh, well, I was tired, and I wanted to go home, Kouga offered to walk with me cuz he thinks it's dangerous for me to walk alone.'' Explained Kagome, noticing a bit of jealousy in his voice.

''Why didn't you wait for me?'' questioned Inuyasha.

''Um…I saw Kikyo leaning towards you and I thought she was gonna…um…kiss you, so I didn't wanna interrupt. I told Sango to tell you afterwards.'' Said Kagome, shyly

''No silly! She was whispering to me, well she thought she was whispering into my ears but…was she ever wrong'' Inuyasha laughed, taking off his cap.

''Oh'' smiled Kagome, reaching up to rub his ears.

''You thought she was gonna kiss me?'' asked Inuyasha, enjoying the way Kagome was rubbing his ears.

''Yes''

''I would never let her kiss me!'' said Inuyasha ''Even if she did, I wouldn't kiss back!''

''Why are you telling me?'' giggled Kagome.

''Well, just thought you wanted to know'' grinned Inuyasha.

''Why would I wanna know?''

''You sounded jealous talking about Kikyo and me'' teased Inuyasha.

''Well you were jealous too, talking about Kouga and me!'' Kagome reminded him

They were both quiet after that, both blushing.

''Anyways, here's you're gifts!'' said Kagome, giving Inuyasha his presents.

''Like I promised, here's yours' Inuyasha said, handing Kagome his present, as he took his.

''Wow, Kagome! Thanks!'' said Inuyasha, after when he ripped opened his presents.

It was the new CD and a poster Inuyasha had wanted.

''Open your gift Kagome!''

''Kay'' said Kagome, carefully opening her gift.

Kagome was speechless. The gift was a necklace with a K on it. It was really beautiful. ''Inuyasha! This is beautiful!'' cried Kagome, tightly wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

''Uh, you're welcome Kagome'' said Inuyasha, blushing, as he tightly wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

They stayed like that for about a minute, enjoying having each other in their arms. Then Kagome realized what she was doing and pulled back. Inuyasha reluctantly let go.

''You want me to put it on for you?'' asked Inuyasha, blushing madly.

''Um…sure''answered Kagome, who were also blushing madly.

After putting it on, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to listen to the CD. Both were quiet listening to the music. Kagome lied on her bed and Inuyasha sat next to the bed on the floor.

At around 11:45, Inuyasha stood up, saying he has to go back home. But when he turned to look at Kagome, he saw that she was asleep. He stared at her pretty face, and her nice figure. He ran his finger through her soft hair and he blushed when she grabbed his hand and hold it in hers. He didn't want to wake her up, so he sat carefully back down on the ground, still staring at her.

''Inuyasha?'' asked Ms. Higurashi, sticking her head in the door.

''Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, for staying so late, but can I stay over for the night?'' asked Inuyasha.

''Sure you can!'' said Ms. Higurashi, noticing Inuyasha's concern for not waking up Kagome ''I'll call your brother, so he won't worry''

''Thanks'' whispered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went back to staring at Kagome, as her mother went out the door. Then he put he's head next to hers and fell asleep, still holding her hand.

Kagome smiled. She woke up when her mom and Inuyasha were talking, but she didn't open her eyes. She knew Inuyasha was staring at her, she smiled again, holding tightly on to Inuyasha's hand.

Both couldn't help but think what a great Christmas they were having, before they fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that...please review! 


	5. The Mall

Chapter 5 - The Mall

The next morning, when Kagome woke up, she noticed that Inuyasha was still beside her bed, holding on to her hand. She giggled, which woke Inuyasha up.

''Huh? '' asked Inuyasha, groggily.

''Morning, sleepyhead!'' laughed Kagome.

''Oh…morning!'' smiled Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha, you can let go of my hand now.'' Kagome said, blushing.

Inuyasha blushed, letting go of her hand.

After when they got dressed and got ready, they went downstairs.

''Mmm…pancakes!'' Inuyasha drooled, hungrily.

''Good Morning, you two!'' said Ms. Higurashi.

''Morning!'' answered both of them.

They both sat down and started to eat their pancakes. Well, Kagome was eating hers but Inuyasha, as usual, was stuffing his mouth with them.

''Inuyasha, you gotta stop doing that, it makes me sick!'' Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

''Oh, 'ou goot oosed to ot doodt 'ou!'' asked Inuyasha.

''Uh…what?''

''I said. You got used to it, didn't you?'' repeated Inuyasha, after swallowing his food.

''Yes, but it still makes me sick.'' replied Kagome, knowing it's no use arguing with him.

After 5 full plates of pancakes, Inuyasha decided to go home.

''I'll come with you! Gotta put your new poster up!''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

* * *

''You think Sesshomaru's still busy?'' Inuyasha joked, as they went inside.

''Uh…don't think so…its 10, I think they should be done…'' said Kagome, blushing at the thought of what Sesshomaru and Rin could be doing.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Sesshomaru's room and listened, and was reaching out for the door knob when Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head.

''No, I don't think you should disturb him, alone or companied.'' warned Kagome.

''Aw…fine.'' said Inuyasha, disappointed.

They went into Inuyasha's room and Kagome immediately started finding a space for his new poster.

''If you get me another poster for my birthday, you'll have to stick it on the ceiling!'' commented Inuyasha, looking around, at his poster filled room.

''I know.'' said Kagome, taping up the poster.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ''Why are you always so organized Kagome?''

''Cause…'' said Kagome, throwing a pillow at him.

''Hey!'' shouted Inuyasha, throwing a pillow back at her.

They kept throwing pillows at each other, making their way out to the hallway, laughing their heads off.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's door opened, and out came Sesshomaru with only his boxers on.

''Do you mind?'' asked Sesshomaru, glaring at Inuyasha.

''Good morning Sesshomaru! Had fun last night?'' smirked Inuyasha.

''Mind your own business!'' answered Sesshomaru as a light shade of pink came across his face. ''Just keep it down guys okay?''

''Why?'' Inuyasha asked innocently, still grinning.

''Cause, Rin is still sleeping…you stupid bum.'' hissed Sesshomaru. And with that, he went back inside, closing the door behind him.

''So he _did_ have fun last night.'' said Inuyasha, with a bigger grin on his face.

Kagome threw another pillow at him, shaking her head. ''Oh, Inuyasha…''

They spent the rest of the morning talking and listening to music. Around 10:45, they heard someone coming out of Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha, being the nosy one, decided to check it out.

''Hey Sesshomaru! Is Rin up yet?'' asked Inuyasha, following Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru ignored him and poured himself a glass of water.

''Don't pretend you didn't hear me, brother.'' Inuyasha said, standing in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored him again and walked over to the sink.

''Fine, ignore me…I'll just go find Rin myself.'' Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at him.

Sesshomaru was about to stop Inuyasha when Rin came out of the room, with Sesshomaru's favourite t-shirt on.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back and gave an evil smile at him.

_''Oh no…''_ thought Sesshomaru.

''Hello Rin! What are you doing here so early? And why are you wearing Sesshomaru's shirt? I don't think I heard anybody come in this morning. Did you stay over?'' Inuyasha asked, pretending that he doesn't know what happened.

Rin blushed in response and looked over at Sesshomaru.

''Leave her alone, Inuyasha. You know exactly what happened. Besides, where were you last night?'' Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

''No where.'' Inuyasha smiled innocently.

''Maybe I should get going now, Fluffy…'' Rin said timidly, still blushing.

Inuyasha's eyes widen when he heard Rin calling Sesshomaru ''Fluffy'' and the fact that Sesshomaru didn't stop her.

''No, don't…'' Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence, and then remembered Inuyasha was there. He then gave Inuyasha a dirty look then walked over to Rin, holding her hand.

''Don't leave me…'' whispered Sesshomaru, thinking Inuyasha can't hear him.

But of course, being a half-demon, Inuyasha heard it clearly. Inuyasha could also tell that Sesshomaru is serious with Rin. He also noticed there was a change in Sesshomaru. The way Sesshomaru was looking at Rin was different. The way he spoke to her was different too. Inuyasha may be annoying, but he ain't stupid…(okay, he is, but not this time). So Inuyasha decided to leave them alone.

''Anyways, it's getting a bit too mushy here so I'll just go now…'' Inuyasha left them and went back to his room.

Around 3:00, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go to the mall since it was getting boring. They said good-bye to Sesshomaru and Rin (She decided to stay after what Sesshomaru said to her) and were out in the cold streets heading for the mall.

* * *

''Kagome…'' whined Inuyasha.

They had been there for about 2 hours and Kagome had already rushed though almost all the stores there and brought most of the stuff in each. And of course, being the gentlemen (cough), Inuyasha had offered to help Kagome carry her bags.

''What is it?'' Kagome asked, hands playing with her new bracelets while her eyes is trying to look into all the stores to see if there's anything interesting.

''Kagoooomeeeeeeee…'' Inuyasha whined again.

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha, for the first time since they've been there because she was too busy looking inside the stores. She tried to hold back a laugh, as she studied the hanyou before her.

Inuyasha was holding about 20 bags, 10 each side. His hair was messy (probably from scratching them while waiting for Kagome), clothes were twisted and turn (probably from Kagome tugging him and pulling him from store to store) and he had the most bored yet cute expression on, mostly because he was pouting and had big puppy eyes staring at Kagome.

''Kagome, can we go now? I don't want to stay here anymore.'' Inuyasha whined in a kid voice, almost like Souta's.

Kagome wasn't done her shopping yet, so she tried to think of something to hold Inuyasha's attention. ''Um…uh…'' Kagome looked around her, using her well trained eye from window shopping. ''OH…how about we take a break in the food court?''

Inuyasha's bored expression quickly turned into a happy one. ''Did you say…_food_?''

Kagome nodded. ''Yup. FOOD.''

Inuyasha looked at the bags he was carrying, and squinted his eyes to the food court.

''Fine.'' And he ran to the food court like Kagome would to any clothing store.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha sat down and got rid of the bags he was holding, he quickly started chanting and hitting the table, making a scene in the middle of the food court.

''I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD!''

Kagome rushed to the nearest line and started to order as many food as her wallet can afford, half of it anyways, saving the other half for her shopping. She quickly got the food and rushed back to Inuyasha. The tray of food barely reached the table, when Inuyasha grabbed everything in his sight and started to gobble up the delicious items.

_'Well, at least he's happy.'_ thought Kagome, as she counted the money left in her wallet. '_After all, I can always come back again next week…'_ She added as an after thought, with an evil grin on her face.

After about 10 minutes, the food in front of her disappeared and only a very full and happy Inuyasha sat across from her.

''That was _so_ good.'' Inuyasha said, followed by a burp.

''Glad you enjoyed it. Now can we go back to shopping?'' Kagome asked, hoping he would say yes.

''Yup, I've got energy now!''

Kagome cheered and quickly stood up, already pulling Inuyasha with her, when she spotted Miroku at the end of the food court.

''Hey look, it's Miroku! Look like he's waiting for someone.''

''Wonder who?'' Inuyasha asked curiously.

''Come on, let's find out.''

They made their way over to the perverted teen, Inuyasha having trouble squeezing through the tables and people in his way with Kagome's bags.

''Hey Miroku!'' Kagome greeted.

''Hey, pretty!'' Miroku immediately stood up, hand ready in his position.

Inuyasha stepped in between them and coughed.

''Oh, hey Inuyasha.'' Miroku added, while backing away from Inuyasha, who was giving him a 'touch-her-and-die' look.

''So, why are you here alone?'' Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha.

''I'm waiting for my date.'' Miroku answered with a smile.

''I see…who's the unlucky girl?'' Inuyasha asked sympathetically.

Miroku glared at him. ''Ha ha, very funny.'' He turned to Kagome and was about to answer when his date interrupted them.

''Hey Kagome, Inuyasha!''

Kagome's mouth opened slightly and she smiled in surprise when a girl ran towards them. ''Sango! YOU'RE his date!''

Red started to seep into Sango's cheeks and she turned to Miroku. ''You told them? Miroku! I told you not to tell anyone yet!''

''It's okay Sango, they're gonna find out anyways. Sooner or later.'' Miroku said, paying close attention to Sango's hand, incase she slaps him. And of course, also her butt.

''Yeah Sango, we're gonna know anyways. And why wouldn't you want me to know? This is so cute! When did you guys start?'' Kagome asked, getting excited.

Sango blushed. ''It was after the party. Miroku…he um…''

''After the party? Oh, keep going!''

Sango didn't go on, as she continued to stare behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo walking towards them.

''Kikyo…what a surprise to see you here.'' Miroku commented.

''This is a mall…I'm _always_ here.'' Kikyo replied coldly back. She ignored Miroku and turned to Inuyasha, putting on her well practiced innocent smile. ''Hey, Shasha, I was just wondering, how bout you and I go on a date next weekend?''

'_Shasha? What kind of nickname is that?'_ Kagome thought, eyeing Kikyo.

''Uh…next…next weekend?'' Stumbled Inuyasha, still very uncomfortable of Kikyo being this close to him, after what happened at the party.

''Yup. You two can come along too, if you want.'' Kikyo said, carelessly, glancing over at Sango and Miroku.

''What about Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked.

''What about her?'' Kikyo asked, giving Kagome a stare. ''I guess she can go with Kouga. He did tell me that he has interest in her.'' She added.

''So how about it?'' Kikyo went on, looking around at the four friends. No one answered, so Kikyo took it as a yes. ''Good, so I'll get the tickets and we'll meet at the theater next Sunday at 2:00, M'kay?'' And with that, she walked away.

''…'' All four of them just stood there, not sure what just happened. Kikyo just came and went too fast.

''We didn't agree to go; she just made up the decision by herself.'' Kagome finally said.

''Well…there's no harm going.'' Miroku started, until Sango gave him a look. ''What? We're all going to have fun! We get to see a movie, not to mention it's free since Kikyo is paying, and we get to hang around Kikyo!''

Miroku paused and then changed his mind. ''Okay, fine. Hanging around Kikyo isn't all that great, but still. We're going to have fun and we get to see a free movie.''

Sango sighed. ''Well, I guess there's no harm going then.''

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. ''So, you going?''

''Sure, why not.'' Come Inuyasha's replied. ''But I'm not going because of Kikyo, just for the free movie.''

Kagome smiled. ''Well, I guess I'll go too. Kouga isn't really that bad, he's kind of sweet.'' She gave a quick glance at Inuyasha and saw his jealous expression. She smiled to herself.

''Okay, guess we're all going then.'' Miroku said, looking at his watch. ''Well, let's go Sango, we still have to finish our date.''

''Bye then you guys, have fun!'' Kagome said, as she gave Sango a push towards Miroku.

Sango looked back to waved and walked beside Miroku, closer than she usually would have.

''Aw…they look so cute!'' Kagome commented. She turned around to catch Inuyasha rolling his eyes. She knew he didn't really mean it though, since she can see his lips curled into a tiny smile.

Kagome laughed. ''Come on, let's go. We've got more shopping to do!''

Inuyasha groaned. ''Aw man! I thought you had enough!''

Kagome ignored him, smiling to herself, as she hurriedly rushed to the nearest store and started picking up accessories, with Inuyasha following behind her.

* * *

Phew…done this chapter!

I must say that I think my writing skills are improving. I think this chapter is a bit better than the first one…I think. Tell me if you notice it too! Review!


End file.
